The first video
by TealishTurtle
Summary: After a long and awful day of work, Karkat Vantas finds himself horribly bored. Having nothing else to do, he watches a very interesting Youtuber, which leads to his whole world changing. HUMANSTUCK, DAVEKAT, YOUTUBER AU. (Ratings may change. Rated T for language, and minor blood.) I own nothing of this but the story itself, reviews are always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**(Alright, so I don't own anything but the story. That being said, please enjoy this Homestuck fanfiction that I wrote.)**

It was currently Friday, 10:30 pm, after work.

It had been a shitty day at work, customers yelling at me, and expecting me not to get the least bit upset. Which of course, like usual, I was beyond a little bit upset. I felt like I could murder a village without caring.

I slowly walked to the front door of my apartment, inserting the correct key, and unlocking the door. I trudged inside, throwing my backpack onto the floor, and quickly slipping off my shoes. I shut the door, and locked it after I was fully inside. I began stripping out of my jacket and shirt, followed shortly after by my skinny jeans. I held onto my clothes, as I walked over to the laundry bin, and angrily tossed them inside.

I didn't know what to do anymore, work made me beyond pissed, and I always had loads of homework from University. Between College and work, my life was a nonstop spiral of anger and stress. I walked over to my backpack, knowing I should get a headstart on the homework assignment that was due on monday, and yet I couldn't quite bring myself to open my backpack, and start taking out all of my school work. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't get anything done until Sunday, when I barely have any time at all to do it.

Instead of grabbing my homework, I pulled out my cellphone, and began dialing my friend Sollux's number, wanting to talk with him for a bit, before I went to bed.

The phone rang several times, before Sollux actually picked up. "Kk?" Sollux's somewhat scratchy and nasally voice questioned. "What do you want?"

"Hey, I'm bored, but I don't feel like heading to bed, any advice?" I questioned, as I walked over to my couch, and laid back on it. Feeling the already uncomfortable cushions, sink down onto the springs.

"Have you watched that Youtuber I asked you to?" He questioned with a small sigh, obviously too tired for this shit. Sollux was always the sort of kid who did his homework as soon as he could, which obviously leads me to the conclusion that he just got off of work as well, and is working on it.

"Fuck no." I said, slightly irritated that he'd suggest that I would watch Youtube's biggest douche and heartbreaker. "He's a fucking moron, why would I watch his videos?"

"Because he's actually sort of funny?" Sollux said, obviously irritated that I just dissed his favorite Youtuber. "Just give him a chance, his videos aren't that long, meaning even someone like you could watch them."

I frowned a bit, knowing that I should probably forge my own opinion on him, and not just everyone else's. I mean, it is sort of rude of me to assume that he's a douche just because he's the most popular Youtuber. "Fine… What was his account called again?"

"D-Strides." Sollux reminded me, laughing a bit after he said it. "And watch at least two videos before you call me and talk about how much you hate him, okay?"

"Yeah, fine… Whatever…" I mumbled, knowing full well that he was only telling me this because I've done it several times. "I'll talk to you later." I said, hanging up the phone.

I let out a small sigh, placing my phone on the coffee table, and getting up for a shower. I'd watch his videos after I got cleaned up and ate some dinner.

I made it inside of my bathroom, not even bothering to bring in new clothes, since I live alone. I turned on the shower faucet, stripped out of my boxers, and went inside of my shower, leaning against the cold tile that lined the wall. The shower was hot, and relaxing, which is exactly what I had been needing since I got out of school today. I enjoyed every last second I was inside of it, feeling the hot water cascading down my pale back.

That is, I was enjoying it, until I heard my neighbor scream. It was lower pitched, and ear shattering. I covered my ears, and yelled out as well. "Fuck!" He was always doing that, every night he'd yell, or you'd hear something shatter. It drove me insane, to the point of searching for a new apartment, even though I was broke enough as is.

I swore that one of these days, if I ever meet my damned neighbor, I am kicking his damned fucking ass like he deserves.

My peaceful and relaxing shower was now completely ruined, which lead me to turning off the shower, and stepping out of it. I grabbed a black towel that was hanging from the shower door, and quickly drying myself off. When I was somewhat satisfied with how dry I was, I wrapped it around my waist.

I walked over to my dresser, which was just outside of my bathroom, since I owned a studio apartment. Which was way cheaper than any of the other apartments in the area, though it wasn't the best when I decided to have guests over.

I pulled out a new pair of boxers, followed by a plain pair of sweatpants, and quickly put them on. Afterwards, I walked over to my laundry basket, and placed my damp towel inside, knowing that it was high time that I washed it.

I went into the kitchen, and opened my fridge, searching for any sort of food that seemed somewhat appealing at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up just grabbing a bag of potato chips like usual, and settling down on my couch, with my laptop next to me. I had a blanket snuggly wrapped around my upper body, and had the ends draped over my lower half.

I opened the bag, taking a few potato chips out and eating them, before I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. Figuring I might as well watch the videos from this d-strides dude. As I waited patiently for my laptop to turn on, I continued eating the totally not at all healthy potato chips, amazed by how something so cheap and awful for you, could taste this fantastic.

By the time my laptop actually turned on, I had already finished most of the chips in the bag, causing me to let out a small sigh.

I would've gone to get more, but I quickly remembered that it was the last bag I had. Meaning the remaining chips I had, should be cherished.

I typed in my password for my laptop, watching the screen practically light up, as it fully turned on. I clicked on the Firefox icon, a small frown on my face, as I typed 'Youtube' in the search bar. It brought up loads of results, but I ignored most of them, opting to focus on the task at hand. I got on the website, and looked through the recommended section, where d-strides' videos always popped up. It didn't matter who, or what you watched, his videos would somehow always be suggested to you.

I instantly found his videos, since the thumbnail had his stupid face on it. I clicked on the video hesitantly, not sure that I was ready to commit to this.

I waited patiently for the video to load, happy when there was no add that decided to play before hand, since it made the video much more bare able.

"Hey everyone, what's up? It's me, Dave Strider, back again for another horror game, this one is called Eyes, which sounds pretty fuckin' creepy if you ask me." I heard him speak, his facecam showing a tanned and lightly freckled man who looked about my age. He had dirty blonde hair, that was shaped perfectly around his face. He spoke with a Texan accent, which I'm sure to some, was hot. He wore black shades, covering his eyes from the normal persons view. The room he was inside of was dark, I'm assuming that it was for some sort of immersion process, or some shit like that, otherwise he's an even bigger idiot than I originally thought. "Well, let's get to it! The game won't finish itself!"

I crossed my arms as I watched the video, his voice somewhat soothing, though it was a bit harsh sounding. I knew that if he had a half decent personality, which he doesn't, then I could certainly get used to watching his videos.

I glanced over at the corner of the screen, checking the time. It was 12:30 am, and I knew that I should get to bed before 1:30, which gave me plenty of time to watch him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how it had happened, but somehow, by the time I had finished watching his videos, it was 4:00 am. I only intended on watching him for an hour, but instead, I watched him for nearly four hours.

I was beyond pissed off, at both myself, and him. But even more so for actually enjoying his videos enough to subscribe, and practically yearn to watch more.

It was currently 10:00 am, I had fallen asleep last night, hoping that I could catch up on all of the sleep I had missed.

I let out a sigh, as I changed out of my sweatpants, and into some regular clothes. Which consisted of, a black sweater, and dark gray jeans, followed by a light jacket, and black converse.

I grabbed my phone, and decided to take a walk to clear my head. I had to work on homework today, and I had a lot of it. The only issue with that is, I have work today, and I want to continue watching D-Strides' videos.

As I was walking, I decided to head to a nearby park, which was less than half a mile away from my apartment complex. It was pretty nice, and convenient having it so close, since I could always just walk there, and enjoy the scenery.

As I was walking around, I heard someone with a fairly deep voice yell. "Stop!" Followed by the sound of a dog, probably a big one, running on the sidewalk. I turned around, trying to see what was up, right before a great dane pounced on me, causing me to fall back on the sidewalk. The dog licked my face, up and down, and all around, before it's owner began dragging it off of me. "Fuck!" I yelled, holding back a cry of pain, I could tell that my elbows were probably bleeding from the way they hit the ground.

The dog was removed from me, causing me to instantly clutch onto my elbows, trying to feel any sort of blood, or even scrapes. Which of course, with my luck, it was bleeding fairly badly, and there were quite a bit of scrapes. I saw a hand enter my vision, making me instantly realize that the owner of the hellhound was trying to help me up. I glanced up at him, seeing a blonde haired man, with black glasses, and lightly tanned, and freckled skin. I felt my mouth dry up, as I stared in awe at the man. "S-Sorry about that, Jenny can get a bit excited at times!" He said, his Texan accent soothingly lacing every word he had said.

"G-Get that damned dog under control, you moron!" Was all I could say. I instantly covered my mouth, feeling a slight blush creeping onto my face. I knew I shouldn't have said that to someone I already practically idolize. Especially not during the first time I met him, and yet I couldn't help it.

 **AN: Sorry for another short chapter, I swear a longer one will be coming very shortly. Also if you have any topics, ships, or really anything that you'd like me to go over in this story, feel free to ask. I'm open to most things, and I want this story to have your imput on it, not just mine!**


End file.
